Austin (Well, Canada)
by iluvskyfunky
Summary: Rogan Songfic based on Blake Shelton's song "Austin." Enjoy.


A/N: This story was inspired by Blake Shelton's song, "Austin." PLEASE Listen to the song! It is gorgeous! Also, I originally had the lyrics in this story, but someone said that we can't post song lyrics, even if we disclaim the song as ours.

If anyone knows whether this is true or false, please let me know!

Disclaimer: I don't own the song "Austin" nor do I own X-Men and it's characters.

Austin

In her mind, she often replayed that last moment of him leaving. She knew he had to go… to go search for his past, sure… maybe the mansion was too stable for him? She knew he liked to wander… staying in one place for too long made him antsy… she knew this; after all, he was in her head. Even after an absence of two, almost three years, he was still there, still strong in her head. And having him in her head had only served to help her over these past few years. When he left, he hadn't left much with her other than the tags that never left her neck.

Fingering these, as she sat and stared out the window, she thought about where he was… Mexico? Maybe, though he didn't strike her as a warm-weather kind of guy, she knew that the life there was more relaxed… No, he probably went back to Canada, the Logan in her head telling her stories – of what he did remember – of his years in the frigid north. She smiled. Yes, Logan was probably in Canada, freezing his tuckus off, but hopefully enjoying himself nonetheless. Her gaze softened and fell a bit, she only wanted him to be happy, however that left her. His memories had showed her that he, of all people, deserved happiness and peace, and if that left her stuck at the mansion, fine, but she hoped, for her sake, he would come back, and not just for the tags.

Still fingering the tags, a warm, if not slightly excited, smile was back on her face and she fantasized, as she did more often these days, about him coming home. It had been a few years – she was twenty now, she'd be twenty-one soon – and she, herself, was feeling a bit restless and if, when, Logan got back, if he wanted to, she'd pack her bags and leave with no regrets. Sure, she'd miss the girls, but she knew where they would be – she could always drop a line for Kit and Jubes. Yes, if Logan asked her to, she would drop everything and leave with him. If there was one thing these past few years had taught her was that hero worship usually fades away, but, lucky her, turned into something much stronger: yes, she was in love with the cold, frigid, Canadian bad-ass that most feared. And if she had to, she'd wait forever, but until then…

"Roguey, hurry up!" Jubilee called from outside the door. "It's time to go bowling and Scott's getting antsy… Move your pretty ass!"

"Jubilee!" came a more muffled yell from Scott. Rogue sniggered as she got up. She grabbed her gloves and scarf, then tied her hair back as Jubilee answered.

"Sorry, oh fearless leader! Not really," she mumbled as Rogue opened the door.

"Scott still don't like you cussing?" Rogue teased as they went downstairs.

"Nah, but it's not any of his business anyway," Jubilee stated, ending with a snap of her bubble gum. "Besides, it's not like I'm still a kid… I'm twenty-one for Pete's sake!"

Rogue laughed, "I don't know what Pete's got to do with this," Jubilee shot her a glare, "but it may have to do with the fact that this _is_ a school; most of its inhabitants are under the legal age…"

Jubilee rolled her eyes, trying to hide her smile that needling Scott always brought, "You and I both know that means jack shit."

"Jubilee! There are children around. I would appreciate it if you could watch your vocabulary for a few hours." Scott admonished.

Jubilee smiled an innocent smile matched with an innocent expression that no one believed, "okay, daddy dearest, I'll be a good girl!" Both girls snickered as they walked past Scott to the bus that held the rest of the kids waiting to go bowling.

Scott just sighed, shook his head, and went to the bus. He got behind the driver's seat and, starting the bus up, looked in the rearview mirror. A smile crossed his face as he watched all of the kids harmlessly messing around. Then he saw Jubilee turned around towards the back, trying to make trouble, it seemed.

"Jubilee, sit your butt on that bench and face forward!" He said as he started maneuvering the bus out of the garage.

She saluted him and said, "Sir, yes sir!" All the kids giggled at her, while Scott muttered under his breath about spoiled girls and their attitudes. Rogue, sitting next to Jubilee, just smiled. As they pulled away from the mansion, she turned her gaze onto the passing scenery, her mind travelling to a frozen Canadian, miles away.

Sitting down on a bar stool, Logan huffed as he pulled out and lit his cigar.

"Whatcha havin'?" the bartender asked.

"Whiskey, straight." Logan replied. He stared into the mirror behind the bar as the bartender moved to get him a glass and fill it with whiskey, then left to serve other patrons. Logan sat there, sipping his whiskey, smoking his cigar, and trying desperately to not let his thoughts wander.

And where could they possibly be wandering? Not to a certain southern belle in a mansion over in Westchester, New York. Surely he wasn't thinking about her… oh, but he was, and in the worst way, too. Well, some might say it wasn't a bad way – really sweet, kind of – but he, of course, felt like an old pervert the way his thoughts turned on him at night. But tonight seemed milder than the rest… like he really truly missed her… at that moment, he wondered, on a more serious note, how she was doing… was she getting good grades? Had she learned to control her skin? Was she dating?

The whiskey glass was emptied in a second as that thought brought a growl from the Canadian badass. Making eye contact with the bartender, he held up the glass. Quickly, the bartender refilled it and left him to his own thoughts.

For everyone's sake, especially the boys', he hoped that Rogue was being treated right… even if some other guy doing the treating set Logan's blood to boil… his mind wandered for a bit, then brought up the day that he left. He remembered how sad she looked, maybe even a little afraid, and really lonely… how could he say no to those big brown eyes? So he'd left her with the tags, promising to be back for them. And when they'd hugged… Logan closed his eyes as the remembered scent of his southern belle washed over his senses. Under her own sweet scent of vanilla and a hint of citrus, there had been scents of what his eyes had told him along with… hope?

Logan's eyes snapped open as he felt the hope rekindled in his chest… why would it matter if she had waited for him or not… shouldn't she be getting on with her life? Isn't that why he left in the first place?… not so sure about the reasons behind his actions anymore, he finished his second glass off and motioned for the bartender again.

As the bartender topped off his glass, Logan asked: "Do you have a phone I could use?"

The bartender looked at him. "Sure… go down the hall, past the restrooms; there's a little alcove there with an old payphone… there should be a change jar next to it, if you need more."

Logan huffed, finished off his whiskey, and went to find the old payphone. When he got there, he pulled out his wallet and fumbled through it, looking for the number Xavier had written down, should he ever need to call. Finding it, he pulled it out. Fumbling for some change, he put in the proper amount, dialed, and waited.

"Xavier's School for Gifted Students, this is Ororo speaking, how can I help you?" Storm answered the phone.

Logan coughed, then spoke, "Um, hi, Storm, it's Logan…"

"Well, hello, Logan. It's good to hear from you… is everything alright?" a hint of concern crept into her voice.

"Yeah, yeah, everything's find, Storm; I'm not in any trouble… hey, listen… is m-Rogue around? Can I talk to her? If she'll let me, that is…" Logan's heart was pounding; why, he didn't know, but the answer to his question seemed rather important all of a sudden…

"I'm sorry, Logan, but Rogue's out with the rest of the kids. Tonight is bowling night, and it was Scott's turn to take them out. Rogue is a real natural at bowling it seems… it's one of the few outside activities she actually looks forward to…" Logan's shoulders slumped… at least she hadn't said 'no'…

"Thanks, Storm, I guess I'll call back –"

Storm smiled, though he couldn't see it, "Now wait just a minute, Logan. As an eighteenth birthday gift, the Professor gave each of the girls their own phones and an X-communicator, should they ever get into trouble. For whatever reason, while everyone else wanted a cellphone, Rogue opted for an old-fashioned chord phone. She had said something about not wanted to be tied down to an electronic block," Storm laughed. "Rogue said that with the X-communicator, she could use that if she needed help, but other than that, she saw no reason to carry around a cellphone… that, and she said she kind of liked the old, chorded phones… said they were cute… but I can connect you to her landline and you can leave a message, if you'd like…"

Logan asked, slightly shocked, "Wait, is she eighteen? Has it been that long?"

"Logan, Rogue's twenty… she'll be twenty-one pretty soon…"

"Has it really been that long?" He asked, then, more to himself, "Will she even want to speak to me?"

"Of course she will, Logan. She still wears those tags you gave her… would you like me to connect you to her land line?"

Logan felt the hope once again fill his chest and he tried hard not to sound overly eager. "Yeah, Storm, if you wouldn't mind… I'd really appreciate that."

"No problem, Logan. I'll connect you in a minute. And stay safe."

"You too," Logan waited for the click signaling the connection. He waited, listening to the phone ring. The longer he waited, the more anxious he got, shifting from foot to foot as doubts crept into his mind. Then the answering machine kicked in…

"Hey! This is Rogue. If you're calling about that Chevy truck, I already sold if a few days ago… so, yeah, and today's, what Tuesday? Tuesdays are bowling night, so I'm probably with the kiddies bowling right now… if you're trying to sell me something, don't bother; I ain't into any of that over expensive crap you've got… if it's anyone else, wait for the beep, you know what to do…" her voice quieted, and then he heard, "and Logan?" his breath caught and his heart hammered, "Logan, sugar, I still love you… please come home safe." Beep.

His heart stopped and he practically dropped the phone. He couldn't believe it… she was… no, she couldn't be… could she…? Quickly he hung up the phone, having lost all idea of what he might have said, even though he really had had no idea in the first place. In a haze, he stumbled back to the bar, threw a few bills on the table, and left. He got on his bike and drove, Rogue's message still running through his head. He thought about how Jean had said Rogue had been crushing on him, and his foolish reply, but should he have brushed Rogue of so easily? Three years is an awfully long time… surely a crush would have dissipated by now, wouldn't it?

Unless… unless it had grown… and that would mean that, for the most part, Rogue would have waited… for _him_… his heart beat happily and his stomach did flip-flops while a goofy smile crossed his face; then it fell. What to do now? He was at least a week from Westchester… he could make it in 4 days if he drove non-stop… His resolve growing, he knew what he'd do: he'd drive as far as he could. In a few days, he'd stop and call her, then go from there.

The kids stumbled in from bowling with lots of noise and laughter about the night. As Scott convinced them all to head upstairs and settle down, the three girls giggled and kept talking as they made their way towards their rooms. After having dropped Kitty and Jubes at their own rooms and saying good night, Rogue made her way to her room.

When she got to her door, she opened it and turned on the light. Closing the door, she moved into the room, taking off her gloves and other extra layers before she noticed the blinking like on her answering machine.

"Hm, I wonder who would call me," Her hope rising as she thought about the only person who would have reason to call her. Sitting on her bed, hands shaking ever so slightly, she pressed the play button and waited.

_"Call received at 7:37pm from phone number 1-780-397-8134…"_ Then all Rogue heard was gasp of breath, a clatter, and a few moments later, a slam of the phone.

Really confused, Rogue played it again. When she listened to it a third time, she wrote down the number, knowing that the area code could give her some indication of where this mysterious caller was coming from.

After she had written it down, she rushed to her computer and quickly searched for the area code. Her heart practically stopped when she realized it came from Alberta, Canada.

Only one person she knew of could possibly be in Canada… a smile spread upon her face at the thought that Logan would attempt to call her.

Feeling giddy, she hopped up and down around her room. Quickly deciding against calling him back; she didn't think it was a cellphone, but probably some other establishment… if he wanted to talk, she wouldn't push him… she would keep waiting.

With a goofy smile on her face, she got ready to shower before she went to bed.

_She waited three days, and then she tried again_

_She didn't know what she'd say,_

_But she heard three rings and then_

Tired, wind-beaten, and hungry, Logan stopped his bike at a motel less than a day's drive from Xavier's. His mind still a jumble, he walked through the door and booked a room. After grabbing his bags, he walked to his room. He noticed the sparse furnishings of the usual motel room – bathroom, closet, dresser, bed, end table _phone_ - before his stomach growled at him, reminding him to get some food. So he set his stuff down and made his way back to the bike, still trying to figure something out to say to Marie if and when he called her again.

So he drove to the diner at the other end of the street. After ordering a coffee and steak, and finishing both, he still hadn't left. The waitress walked up to him to fill his coffee and offered her two cents.

"You know, you seem the type to like a good ole fashioned brawl; the bar in town has a cage, if you were interested," she glanced at him, "but I don't think that's the reason why you are scaring away my customers tonight." She offered him a brief smile, which he offered a grunt in return. "If you need to say something to a certain someone, sometimes it's best to keep it simple: say what needs to be said, and no more than that, and everything should be fine." She gave him one more smile, "enjoy your night, dearie," and left.

After he finished his coffee, he laid down enough bills to cover the food and tab, and left for the motel while mumbling about nosy waitresses. On his way back, he stopped at the liquor store to buy some liquid courage, hoping it would help him not screw up. As he rode back, his stomach never settled, and he felt like a pimply teenager nervous about his crush calling him back. He shook his head and growled, angry at himself for being so girly. However, he couldn't help the small smile that came at the thought of Marie… soon followed by more butterflies.

Having reached the motel, he parked the bike, took his booze, and headed into his room. After closing and locking the door, he sat at the small table and chairs in the corner. As he drank whiskey straight from the bottle, he stared at the phone; if looks could kill, it would be a mess of plastic, electronics, and wires by now. As time passed, he kept drinking, and he kept staring. Soon, though, he got antsy and started pacing the room, not quite letting his eyes leave that blasted communication device; the bottle never going very far from his lips.

He emptied the first bottle, and grabbed the second, giving it the same treatment as the first. Finally, about one and a half bottles of whiskey later, he dropped himself on the bed, grabbed the phone, and dialed the mansion's number, his stomach still in knots, and his mind just as jumbled.

Rogue was running around her room, making sure she had everything packed. This weekend was the boys' weekend to choose the activities and did they ever have a plan. First, they were going to the ballgame that was going on tonight and then, right after, they were going up to a cabin on a lake that the Professor owned. Usually, Rogue would look forward to trips like these – well, she wasn't a huge fan of baseball, but she did like being outside – but that strange phone call, the one that might have been Logan, had yet to leave her mind. He hadn't called back, and as more time passed, the more antsy she got to the point that she was making up silly excuses every few minutes just to run up to her room and check her answering machine.

"Rogue! Hurry up! The game's going to start soon and we need to go _now_!" Bobby yelled from outside her room.

"Gimme a minute, sugar, I'll be out in a sec!" picking up speed, she quickly did a mental run through of what she had packed. After making sure it was all in her duffle bag, and that there were no new messages on her machine, she grabbed her bag and left her room.

After practically flying down the stairs and through the hall, she met her group of friends in the garage next to the two Jeep Rubicons that the Professor was letting them take.

"Finally!" Bobby sighed as she came into view, "What took you so long?"

Jubilee popped her bubble gum, and added in: "yeah, usually _I'm_ the last one to get ready; you usually like these kinds of trips." Jubilee looked at Rogue suspiciously, who blushed and shrugged, trying to come up with a decent excuse.

"Sorry… lost track of time…" Most of the group seemed to accept that, seeing as Bobby moved to get into the driver's seat before Pete beat him to it.

"I think it would be safer if I drove, Robert. You can have shot gun." Bobby humphed, but did as the Metal Man had suggested and sat in the front passenger seat.

Jubilee, however, wasn't convinced. She walked with Rogue to the other Rubicon that Rogue would be driving. As she put her bag in the back, Jubilee voiced her suspicion.

"It was that phone call, wasn't it?"

Rogue's eyes snapped to hers, nervousness shining through.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she answered and quickly shut the back door. "Alright! Everyone riding with me, let's go!" She hastily walked to the driver door, praying that someone would call shot gun before Jubilee; no such luck.

As they pulled out of the mansion, Rogue focused on driving, the kids in the back were focused on messing around with each other, and Jubilee was focused on Rogue.

"I noticed that message you haven't erased yet. I also noticed the scratch piece of paper with that number on it. It has a Canadian area code, doesn't it?" Jubilee interrogated quietly, knowing Rogue didn't want the entire world in her business, let alone the mansion.

Rogue's eyes flashed to hers once more, before going back to the road, "So what if it was? I've been busy; I just haven't had a chance to erase it yet."

Jubilee still didn't look convinced, though a mischievous smile was creeping its way onto her face. "Uh-huh, sure… you don't supposed it was Logan, do you?" Rogue's hands tightened on the wheel as Jubilee let the smile free, "I knew it!" she quietly squealed, "I knew it! Aw, don't worry Roguey: you're secret is safe with me, I promise." Now it was Rogue's turn to not look convinced and Jubilee sobered up, knowing this was really important. "Seriously, Rogue, I know how bad you've got it for him. And I think it's sweet; Scott can kiss my yellow-clad ass. We all know that the Wolverine doesn't get close to just about anyone and honestly, who else could we _possibly_ know in _Canada_ for Pete's sake?"

Rogue smiled a bit and replied, "Again, I don't know what Pete has to do with this – Hey! Don't hit the driver!" She teased back as Jubilee gave her arm and swift hit.

"Aw, you big baby. It didn't hurt that much. But seriously; I've got your back… on once condition," that mischievous smile was back.

"I knew it! Jubes, I am _not_ doing your laundry for a month!"

"Naw, that's not what I was thinking… I was thinking that you have to tell me all the juicy details when you and Wolvie get hot and heavy – hey! Pay attention to the road!" It was Rogue's turn to hit Jubilee, though they both were smiling.

"Fine," Rogue agreed, "But only if it stays between you, me and KitKat."

"Scout's honor!" Jubilee held up three fingers.

"Jubilee, you were never a girl scout."

"Yes I was… I was a brownie."

"Jubes, that was back in kindergarten!"

"Still counts!" They both laughed as the two Jeeps made their way to the game and later, to the lake.

It was Storm who heard the phone ringing and picked up: "Xavier's School for Gifted Students, this is Ororo speaking, how can I help you?"

Logan let out a string of curses that Storm quietly chuckled at. "Good evening, Logan. I hope you are doing well. How have you been?"

"Let me guess… she's off with her pack of rugrats, isn't she?" Storm smiled at his reply before she answered.

"I'm afraid so. They're going to a ballgame tonight and then they are going to spend the weekend in a cabin on a lake that the Professor owns… Is something wrong?"

Logan rubbed a hand across his face and sighed. "No, not really… I've just… I've got something important to tell her, 'Ro."

The smile on Storm's face grew, though Logan couldn't see it. "I see… Well, I will connect you to her landline so that you may leave a message. And I suggest actually leaving one this time. A phone number where you can be reached might be a good start, or a place she could meet you, if you were close."

Logan winced at her suggestion. "She told you about that?"

"In not so many words," she said, "Rogue asked if I knew anything about a strange phone call from Canada the other night… I said something along the lines of 'if it was important, he/she will call back."

"He or _she_?" he growled.

Storm chuckled, "Well, you didn't want me giving it away, did you? She's a smart girl; used the area code to figure out that the phone call was from Alberta, Canada. And there's only one person who would call her from Canada."

He growled, but replied with a small bit of pride, "Yeah, she is a smart one…"

Storm smiled, "I'll connect you through to her landline. See you soon, Logan."

He started at that, but didn't have time to reply as Marie's phone was already ringing.

"Hello! This is Rogue, obviously. Let's see… Tonight is Friday night, and this weekend is the boys' weekend to choose the activities, so we are going to a ballgame in town. And right after that, we'll be at a cabin on a lake the Professor owns, so I'll be gone all weekend long. But he, if you leave me a number, I'll call you back as soon as I can sometime on Sunday afternoon," and again, there was a pause as her voice quieted before she finished: "Oh and Logan? I still love you, sugar. Come home soon."

Gruffly, he left the number of the hotel he was staying at, as well as the extension and hung up. Looking around his room, he muttered to himself, "Well, I've got a few more days… suppose I could go bust a few heads." With that, he grabbed his jacket, locked his room, and left for that bar the waitress mentioned that had the cage.

They were almost to the mansion and even though she was driving, Rogue couldn't sit still. Something was making her antsy – couldn't be that phone call – and she really hoped that the car would get unloaded as soon as possible and no one would notice her hasty exit to her room.

Finally, the mansion was in view. Soon they were through the gates – her fingers wouldn't stop drumming on the steering wheel, a beat that was way too fast for the song on the radio. Of course, Jubilee noticed.

"You know," she said, "if you have to go to the bathroom that bad, all you had to do was say so." She and Rogue made eye contact briefly, while they waited for the garage door to open. "Don't worry about your stuff; I'll get one of the boys to get it."

Rogue parked the Jeep and shut it off. She looked at Jubilee before she smiled. As she hopped out, she called over her shoulder, "Thanks Jubes!" She was already through the mansion before Jubilee could offer a reply.

"What's up with her?" Bobby asked.

"She drank too much coffee this morning. And you're in charge of bringing _both_ of our bags in," She replied with a smiled. Bobby groaned before he turned back to the trunk of the Jeep.

With her thoughts racing, and her stomach following suit, she ran through the mansion, doing her best not to run into anyway. And if someone asked why she was running like a bat out of hell, all could be heard was "Bathroom!" No one was the wiser.

When she got to her room, she fumbled with her keys, only causing to increase her anxiety and excitement.

"Goddamn keys!" She cursed at them before she finally found the right one… though it took 3 different tries before she finally unlocked her door. "Finally!" She flew in and only felt a bit of guilt for how hard she shut the door. She ran for her bed and turned on her answering machine, already having noticed the flashing number "1" indicating that she had one new message.

_"Call received at 8:29pm on Friday, September 21, from phone number 351-854-6791…"_ She held her breath as a gruff voice came on the line: _"Phone number 351-854-6791, extension 127."_

The answering machine clicked off as she just sat there, trying to catch her breath and calm her heart. That's how Jubilee found her a few minutes later with her bags.

"Hey, chica! Feel better?" She asked as she closed the door and moved to place Rogue's duffle bag by her closet.

Rogue was still in shock; she said the first thing that came to her mind. "I thought you said Bobby was going to take care of the bags?"

"He did," Jubilee replied, "but I figured you wouldn't want him listening in on your phone messages. Speaking of which," Jubilee turned to face her, hands on her hips. "So? Any new messages?"

Rogue slowly lifted and turned her head, her shocked expression not having left her face. "He called… He called, Jubilee, he really called!" It finally started to sink in.

Jubilee smiled. "Well, that's great hun. Did you call him back?" at Rogue's oh-my-god-I-didn't face, Jubilee continued, "Well what are you sitting around for? Give that hairy hunk a call! He's been waiting all weekend!" She moved to the doorway. "Whatever happens, we're going to need to something to celebrate. I'll go get the alcohol and order pizza. When I come back," at this, she turned from her place halfway out the door, and with a mock glare, ordered: "you better relay to me the _entire_ conversation, verbatim."

Rogue looked at her, confused, "'Verbatim'? Jubes, I didn't know you knew such big words."

Jubilee huffed and glared again, "Yes, well, sometimes I actually pay attention in Ororo's English class. But hurry up and call him!" She said before she shut the door.

Rogue didn't need to be told twice. Quickly replayed the message and wrote down the number, before she grabbed her phone and dialed. It rang three times before he picked up, her heart beating a mile a minute the entire time.

Ever since he woke up that morning he hadn't been able to sit still. He hadn't wanted to go far, so a bike ride was out of the question; though he had made an exception for the 3 trips for food and alcohol. There were already 5 empty bottles of whiskey sitting by the trashcan, along with 6 24 packs, all empty.

But outside of the physical sustenance he had purchased, there had been nothing else to do but watch the actually-not-so-crappy television… the only channel he'd been able to stomach, however, was the cooking channel. Who knew there were entrees that could be delicious besides steak? He'd made a list of a few he wanted to try for Marie; that is, if she called him back.

It was around 7:45 that evening. He'd been pacing since about 6, when he'd finished his poor excuse for a dinner. He was almost down his 7 whiskey bottle and had made it halfway through another 24 pack and he was pretty sure that he was going to be charged for the path in the carpet.

"Aw, fuck it," he said as he took another swig, "she ain't gonna call. 'Sides, she's got that Popsicle of a –"

The phone rang. It rang again. It rang a third time before he practically dropped the bottle as he raced to answer the phone. In the middle of the fourth ring, he picked up.

Silence. Then: "Logan? You there sugar?"

"If you're calling, then you got my message. I'm sorry it has taken me three years… but I think I finally figured it out. I know it's taken me a long time, longer than you maybe… well, maybe not, if you don't want this, then all you have to do is say so… but I should have listened a little more to my instincts, because they've been screaming at me to come back to Westchester… to you. Darlin', nobody else but you has gotten as close to me as you have… I should have paid attention better… and if you're wondering if this is some damned answering machine like that contraption you've got, it ain't: Marie, darlin', it's me, Logan, and I'm yours, if you'll have me… I… I love you, Marie." Silence followed, to which he got anxious all over again. "Marie? Darlin', you there? If I've scared or upset you I'm sorry. We don't have to –"

"Hold it. Don't you _dare_ take that back. Whether you meant to say it or not, which I hope you did, it's been said." Though he couldn't see it, there was a smile a mile wide on her face. "And if you did mean it, you better be on that bike in the next 5 minutes and moving yo' ass back down here so I can hear the truth for myself. Am I clear?"

He sighed, relieved. "Crystal, darlin'. As soon as I hang up, I'll be on my way back. Shouldn't be more than a day. I love you."

"I love you too. Now move yo' ass. I've already waited 3 years; don't make me wait any longer." Click.

Never had Logan left a motel room so fast… nor had he ever let a single drop of alcohol go undrunk.


End file.
